This invention relates to an improved soft-sided luggage.
As a result of rapid population growth, many people are engaging in travelling as leisure activity to relieve day to day stress. Accordingly, the need has arisen for travelling trunk. The most commonly type of luggage is soft-sided luggage, which is formed of pliant material. One of the walls of the soft-sided luggage is hingedly mounted and constitues a cover for the container portion of the luggage. However, the soft-sided luggage is easily damaged at the bottom and cannot be reduced in volume when not in use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved travelling trunk which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.